


Dirty Love

by EmpressMermalaid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angels, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Complete, Daddy Kink, Demons, Drunk Sex, Fingerfucking, Food Kink, Frottage, Gun Kink, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Innocence, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Knifeplay, M/M, Magic, Mermaids, Mind Rape, Power Imbalance, Public Sex, Role Reversal, Royalty, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Somnophilia, Tentacle Sex, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 10,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressMermalaid/pseuds/EmpressMermalaid
Summary: [Kinktober 2017 Collection]A seductive and scream-worthy compendium of mini-fics and drabbles to lead you into the spicy, spooky month of Halloween- er, October! Enter, if you dare...





	1. Sex Pollen

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Kinktober 2017!
> 
> I hope the tags have piqued your interest in both an arousing and curious way. When I was looking into doing Kinktober this year, I found several different prompt lists so I decided to make my own so I would have an excuse to write all of my favourite tropes. 
> 
> [PSA: Obviously some of these themes are a little questionable in the consent department, hence the Non-Con tag, just to be safe.]

“You’re burning up,” McCree put his hand to Hanzo’s forehead.

Hanzo whimpered, his cheeks flushed and his body going numb all over from the incessant tingling sensation that needled at him from beneath his skin. He had shed several layers of clothing already, but it did not seem to be enough to dull the heat that coiled in the pit of his stomach, emanating through every vein until he could feel it in his very bones.

“I need you,” Hanzo felt like he barely mouthed the words, but they tumbled from his lips oozing a licentious sensuality he didn’t think he was capable of.

It certainly got McCree’s attention. All Hanzo could think about was being filled and reduced to a jelly-like wreck after being pounded into the mattress, McCree’s large, calloused hands dominating him, making him shudder and cry out as he was bent over and fucked mercilessly. The thought made him shiver. He did not normally entertain such uncouth thoughts, but ever since he was blindsided by that mysterious plant on their mission earlier he hadn’t been able to shake the overwhelming feeling desire. The cloyingly sweet butt of pollen had touched his tongue, accompanied by a dry, melon-like taste. At first he was concerned he had been poisoned, but the strike team leader had given him the all clear during debriefing.

“Just keep Jesse nearby,” was the only cryptic send off he received.

Now he understood why – it had been a pollen with an aphrodisiac effect. Hanzo would have been fascinated if he wasn’t so busy begging for McCree’s dick. McCree was only too eager to comply, but he wasn’t moving fast enough for what Hanzo wanted – for what he _needed_. Every inch of him was screaming out for gratification until he felt like he wanted to cry. When he felt McCree’s mouth on him, moving lower to press a tongue inside of him, he nearly wailed. The fire in his blood burned hotter. It did not seem to subside, but it rewarded him with a surge of mind-melting pleasure when McCree flipped him over and thrust his lubed up cock into him, his vision washed away as he saw nothing but blinding white stars. All he could do was cling to the sheets, back arched, head tipped back as McCree rode him to release. Hanzo found his own peak, bucking back against McCree’s heavy weight, his cock throbbing where he had wrapped his own fingers around his length, stroking in time with McCree’s thrusts. As he basked in the glow of his orgasm, he could taste a faint hint of melon on his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to see more, please leave a Kudos or a comment (a single, crazed keyboard smash would suffice!). Feedback from my readers is what encourages me to keep creating this content for you guys and the more I get, the more I want to write! 
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)   
>  [Tumblr](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)   
>  [Tumblr [NSFW]](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)


	2. Frottage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A High School AU of sorts.

High School was a time for experimentation, at least that’s what Jesse told himself when he found himself kissing his friend. He wasn’t even sure how it happened; one minute they were playing some co-op shooter, the next they were heatedly making out like they were trying to suck the air from each other’s lungs. Tongues tied and hands roamed, and Jesse found that he was enjoying this a lot more than he thought he would.

Kissing boys wasn’t something he had ever considered doing, yet when Hanzo leaned in to him, he didn’t even question it. He didn’t even second guess himself when he put a hand at the small of Hanzo’s back and pulled him closer. By the time they were wrapped around one another, grinding and panting against the other’s lips, it was like second nature to him.

Hanzo pushed him back down on the couch, and Jesse let himself be re-positioned as Hanzo climbed on top. They both moaned softly, almost shyly, as they began to grind against one another, clothed bulges trying desperately to find satisfaction through thick denim jeans. Jesse held Hanzo tightly, devouring his mouth with a frenetic intensity as they came together, sensitive and overstimulated and hormonal. They shared an embarrassed glance, which turned into meek laughter, and then playful teasing. High School was a time for experimentation, and sometimes those experiments turned out pretty good in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to see more, please leave a Kudos or a comment (a single, crazed keyboard smash would suffice!). Feedback from my readers is what encourages me to keep creating this content for you guys and the more I get, the more I want to write! 
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)   
>  [Tumblr](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)   
>  [Tumblr [NSFW]](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)


	3. Demon AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an omake to my completed fic "A Deal with a Devil, and a Demon's Kiss" which [you can read by clicking here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11619057)

“Have you heard what they say about us now?”

Hanzo looked up from his drink, a noxious looking shallow cup of something unnaturally white and steaming. He called it “tea”, McCree called it “garbage”.

“Two demons,” McCree smirked, running his tongue over his large, protruding fangs, “roamin’ the desert. Out t’ steal the souls of any wayward travellers. Better watch out.”

Hanzo smiled as McCree flashed him a wink. He still found McCree’s new look surprising. He had retained many of his human qualities and traits — his shaggy brown locks, thickly lined body and scruffy beard, but he was so much more than that now. Soft, doe-like irises had been replaced with stunning crimson eyes that were like piercing flames in the dark, always alert, always watching. When he was human, he had a metal prosthetic in place of an arm. At some point that arm had regrown painfully as flesh and blood, a single pitch black limb that perfectly resembled a proportionate arm, just with no texture and no definition. It almost looked drawn on, like a void of blank space where his arm _should_ be. It was hot to the touch, like stone warmed by the sun and worked perfectly. Hanzo had made sure of that.

The fingers were warm like the rest of the extremity, and they felt _incredible_ inside of him. Many nights had been spent with McCree pleasuring him, teasing him slowly and spreading him open until he was an overstimulated mess, or fingerfucking him hard and fast until his knees gave way. One night, McCree thrust the fingers of his new hand into Hanzo’s mouth as he railed him, and Hanzo sucked on them so hard as he spilled himself across their stomachs that he bruised his lips.

When Hanzo had first found McCree, all he had wanted was a companion, but he had quickly learned it was all or nothing with the gunslinger. They were lovers. Soul mates. The longer they spent together travelling the aether, the more it seemed like they were extensions of one another. McCree knew just where to touch him, just what to say, just how hard to push him to make him completely melt. Likewise, it only became easier to make McCree bend to his will, to make him beg on his knees like a grovelling dog, make him breathless for Hanzo’s caress before he had so much as laid a finger on him…

Truly they were made for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to see more, please leave a Kudos or a comment (a single, crazed keyboard smash would suffice!). Feedback from my readers is what encourages me to keep creating this content for you guys and the more I get, the more I want to write! 
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)   
>  [Tumblr](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)   
>  [Tumblr [NSFW]](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)


	4. Size Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on an idea I am working on where Hanzo and McCree first met during their younger days and have been together ever since. Some time travel shenanigans ensue, and so we end up with Younger!Hanzo and Older!McCree. This will be a full fic featuring other pairings someday soon!

This was all so familiar, but McCree could not shake the feeling in the pit of his gut that this was somehow _wrong_. There was something about feeling his large, battle-weathered hands roam across planes of smooth, soft skin belonging to a body untainted by the ravages of war, a body of a boy almost half his age. It seemed immoral at best. Perhaps it was the gentle fragrance of frangipani and incense where McCree had been anticipating the hard scent of sake and musk that was butting his mind and impeding his judgement…

The person beneath McCree raking his fingers down his shoulders as they got frisky on his bed was very different to the Hanzo he knew. The Hanzo he was familiar with. Once upon a time, _this_ Hanzo was all he knew, but now he seemed positively diminutive compared to McCree’s older, mature frame. It had never seemed like that at the time all those years ago. Even back then, Hanzo was far from waifish, his toned and muscular body a picturesque model of masculine athleticism. Maybe seeing him like this again just served to highlight the years that had passed since those days in McCree’s mind.

It didn’t seem to matter if Hanzo was barely an adult, or a stern middle-aged man, he still demanded gratification with the same haughty sense of entitlement he wore like a badge of honour. It was endearing how little he had changed in some ways. Yet McCree couldn’t shake the feeling that _this_ Hanzo was fragile, at least when placed beside the image of the stoic, older Hanzo he carried in his memories. Hanzo’s youthful, sweet features made him look like he had been carved from glass. Those thoughts must have been showing on McCree’s face, because Hanzo grimaced, wrapping his legs around McCree’s waist insistently and pressing himself against the older man.

“Don’t look at me like I’m breakable,” Hanzo murmured churlishly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear, “I’m every bit as capable as _your_ Hanzo.”

“Never said you weren’t,” McCree muttered back, the end of his sentence punctuated with a heated kiss from his young lover. McCree let his weight sink down further into Hanzo, appreciating the way he impatiently tugged at McCree’s belt buckle.

“I cannot believe,” he sighed, his accent thicker in his less experienced mouth, “in the future I still let you wear this ugly thing.”

McCree chuckled.

“It’s okay,” he said, “you still hate it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to see more, please leave a Kudos or a comment (a single, crazed keyboard smash would suffice!). Feedback from my readers is what encourages me to keep creating this content for you guys and the more I get, the more I want to write! 
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)   
>  [Tumblr](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)   
>  [Tumblr [NSFW]](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)


	5. Blow Job

“Relax, darlin’.”

“I _am_ relaxed.”

“You’re more tense than a hare in huntin’ season.”

McCree pressed a chaste kiss to the inside of Hanzo’s naked thigh, hoping to provide some kind of comfort. He knew this was a big deal for Hanzo – hell, it was a big deal for _him_ too. After months of “dating” they could both admit they were finally ready to take things a step further and open themselves up to physical intimacy. No missions to interrupt them. No imminent threat of death hanging over their heads to spoil the mood. Just a couple of ex-gangsters, a tart bottle of soju between them, and some good vibes.

“My apologies,” Hanzo looked troubled for a moment, steeling himself with a deep breath, “it’s just… you know I’ve never… not with another man, you understand. I… I’m fine, please continue.”

“Y’wish is my command,” McCree grinned wolfishly, “just lie back an’ let me spoil you.”

McCree had been looking forward to this moment for a long time, and he intended to savour it. He took in the sight before him with a sense of nearly pious reverence. Hanzo, tangled in his sheets with effortless grace and modesty, blushing from head to toe, keen eyes bright and wary but none the less eager, as made obvious by his firm erection resting against his thigh. McCree grasped it gently, bringing the tip to his lips. He kept his eyes up, locked onto Hanzo’s own unwavering gaze as he lowered his head, taking the tip into the warmth of his mouth and letting his tongue wet the slit. He felt Hanzo shiver.

“Good?” McCree hummed, beginning to suck softly.

“ _Really good_ ,” Hanzo replied, breathless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to see more, please leave a Kudos or a comment (a single, crazed keyboard smash would suffice!). Feedback from my readers is what encourages me to keep creating this content for you guys and the more I get, the more I want to write! 
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)   
>  [Tumblr](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)   
>  [Tumblr [NSFW]](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)


	6. Knife Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say... Talon!Hanzo AU?

McCree was fast, but the Talon agent was faster. He pulled a switch blade from his belt, pressing it to McCree’s throat as they both went tumbling to the ground. McCree gulped as it became obvious he would not be so lucky as to flee easily from this losing fight.

“Tell me where to find the others,” the Talon operative snarled, his voice raspy and harsh. The blade bit into McCree’s skin, fitted snugly against his pulse like a shard of ice, making his blood run as cold as the steel. His assailant pushed him further into the ground, his cheek grazing against gravel, the assassin’s weight against him keeping him immobile.

“Go t’ hell,” McCree spat, tasting copper and dirt on his tongue.

He struggled, but was unable to even slightly move the black-clad agent on his back. McCree cried out in sudden pain as a fist snatched his hair, bending his neck back and exposing his throat where he could feel the knife begin to pierce flesh, just enough to make him sweat. The sick thing was… McCree was enjoying this. Adrenaline surged through his veins, making him giddy and stupid. He wasn’t afraid to die – he never had been, so there was something strangely appealing about being manhandled by an attractive and dangerous stranger. He must have been crazy because his dick was rock solid right now.

“Tell me what you know, or I will end your life here,” the Talon agent growled in his ear, and McCree let a shaky moan escape him.

This surprised the agent, who hesitated. He recovered quickly, doubling his efforts to extort information from McCree through the use of pain and threats of torture.

“Do what you must,” McCree panted, the agent’s weight and the effort of his struggles serving only to fatigue him and leave him winded, “I ain’t givin’ you a thing.”

The agent paused.

“Are you… _enjoying_ this?” he asked suddenly, and a flutter of surprise crept it’s way into his otherwise haughty, serious tone.

“Maybe,” McCree smirked wickedly, “so what if I am? You’re just gonna kill me anyway, aren’tcha?”

“Reyes was right,” the assassin murmured scathingly, “you _are_ abnormal.”

“Perhaps,” McCree narrowed his eyes, still smiling. He could feel the Talon agent’s grip slowly loosening. When he arched off the ground, he could have sworn his ass brushed something hard, and he was willing to put a few shiny coins down to bet that it wasn’t just his would-be assassin’s weaponry. “Why don’t you find out?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to see more, please leave a Kudos or a comment (a single, crazed keyboard smash would suffice!). Feedback from my readers is what encourages me to keep creating this content for you guys and the more I get, the more I want to write! 
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)   
>  [Tumblr](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)   
>  [Tumblr [NSFW]](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)


	7. Werewolf AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just an excuse to be a disgusting furry.

It was no secret that the Wolf Prince of Hanamura kept interesting concubines at the best of times, but there was certainly an extra layer of poetic juxtaposition to him keeping a werewolf as his personal sex slave. The raillery was not lost on Hanzo, though he had never concerned himself with the whispers of the commonfolk. What he did behind the closed doors of his chambers was of no-one’s concern but his own.

Jesse nuzzled close to him affectionately, making himself comfortable in Hanzo’s luxurious bed. The hulking half-beast looked nearly out of place beside the refinery of Hanzo’s quarters. His rut drew near with the fast approach of Mating Season, and he was starting to grow agitated. Hanzo pet his muzzle absently, murmuring soothing words in a low, gentle tone.

\---

Hanzo awoke in the middle of the night to something hot and wet sliding down the back of his neck. _A tongue_ , he thought after a moment of groggy disorientation. The fogginess of his sleep began to subside as he felt Jesse paw urgently at the small of his back, whining.

“It’s that time, hmm?” Hanzo yawned, slipping his silk pants down to his ankles awkwardly with Jesse’s weight on him. Lying on his stomach, he parted his thighs as Jesse hovered over him, panting and humping his swollen, dripping cock against Hanzo’s side.

“ _Gentle_ ,” Hanzo chided softly, voice still thick with sleep.

Jesse growled, a deep rumble devoid of any menace, as though he understood and was replying in kind. He mounted the Prince, his large girth slipping easily between his thighs as a thick, constant dribble of precum soiled the sheets. Hanzo’s body gave way easily to the intrusion, taking the wolf’s engorged knot with a sharp inhale and a shuddering moan.

Fucking during Mating Season was never a gentle affair. Jesse’s claws raked down his back, making him arch and cry out as he was pounded into the mattress relentlessly. The delicate wooden frame creaked ominously, banging loudly against the wall as Jesse gave in to his primal instincts and attempted to breed his mate. Hanzo could only cry out in pleasure, knuckles white as they gripped his pillows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to see more, please leave a Kudos or a comment (a single, crazed keyboard smash would suffice!). Feedback from my readers is what encourages me to keep creating this content for you guys and the more I get, the more I want to write! 
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)   
>  [Tumblr](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)   
>  [Tumblr [NSFW]](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)


	8. Sex Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A generic college AU?

“I dunno about this...”

“Seriously? You’re going to chicken out _now_?”

Jesse took inventory of his current situation. Naked. In his roommate’s bed. Dildo – a _huge_ dildo. In his roommate’s hand. Roommate. Also naked, also in bed with him. It was a simple equation and yet somehow so difficult for him to wrap his head around.

“You never said it would be a _big_ dildo,” Jesse replied sulkily, accusation rife in his tone.

“This is _not_ big,” Hanzo laughed,” trust me.”

“I don’t.”

“You will,” Hanzo smirked, “plus, we had a deal, right? Whoever’s team lost had to get fucked. Literally. This is the only way I could verify the authenticity of the fucking – I’m not letting Angela help bluff your way out of it again.”

Jesse pouted.

“This seems pretty _gay_.”

“No duh,” Hanzo rolled his eyes, “we both know you’re into it, now bend over.”

Jesse tried to feel at least some sense of shame or regret as he felt Hanzo slide the toy into his pre-lubricated ass, but not surprisingly… he didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to see more, please leave a Kudos or a comment (a single, crazed keyboard smash would suffice!). Feedback from my readers is what encourages me to keep creating this content for you guys and the more I get, the more I want to write! 
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)   
>  [Tumblr](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)   
>  [Tumblr [NSFW]](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)


	9. Role Reversal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the shortness of some of these updates... I work full time and I don't always have as much free time as I would like, but I'm striving really hard to update at least once a day!
> 
> Also this prompt was really fun to do. I tried to make it like a reversal of the roles they normally take when I read fanfiction...

“You’re pretty handy with that revolver,” Hanzo purred, sliding across the lounge after training to drape himself over McCree’s lap. McCree flushed and averted his gaze.

“Nothing more than practice,” he muttered, lips pressed into a hard, serious line.

“Aww, come on now, Jesse,” Hanzo toyed playfully with the hem of McCree’s serape, “loosen up a bit, why don’t you?”

“Don’t embarrass yourself,” McCree sniffed, fixing Hanzo with a judgemental stare.

Hanzo’s lips curled into a wicked smile.

“That’s not what you were saying last night,” his voice dropped to a sensual whisper, “when I was in your bunk, bending you over, my hands on your chest, making you moan-”

“ _That’s enough_ ,” McCree hissed, cheeks reddening and an embarrassed, indulgent grin peeking at the corners of his lips despite his best efforts to suppress it.

“-filling you up-” Hanzo continued, “making you beg for it-”

“ _Hanzo!_ ”

“-hearing you scream my name as you came around my cock-”

“Stop it, you _imbecile_.”

McCree swatted at Hanzo, mortified. Hanzo simply smirked, victorious.

“Only if you promise me a round two tonight, dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to see more, please leave a Kudos or a comment (a single, crazed keyboard smash would suffice!). Feedback from my readers is what encourages me to keep creating this content for you guys and the more I get, the more I want to write! 
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)   
>  [Tumblr](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)   
>  [Tumblr [NSFW]](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)


	10. Royalty AU

McCree whined, a hoarse growl reverberating in his throat. He nosed along the hard edges of Hanzo’s hips, guided by Hanzo’s fingers beneath his chin. A heavy collar sat around his throat, a golden chain forming a link between him and Hanzo’s hand – the mark of a slave. Hanzo gave the leash a sharp tug and McCree obeyed, letting Hanzo position him however he wanted.

“You said it was two gold bars for this one?” Hanzo asked the slave merchant, a greasy looking man with a goatee. They stood in a luxurious harem, an exclusive trading post frequented by only the most elite members of society. As the crown Prince himself, Hanzo looked more than at home here surrounded by plumes of sweet smelling smoke and rich, velvet cushions. An assembly of fine, delicate slaves stood just outside, dressed to excite and arouse the interest of patrons by displaying their best features with an artistic application of body paint or jewels.

“ _Something different”,_ Hanzo had asked for. It was a risk, but the Master of the House thought he had just the thing. His acolytes had called him crazy – _**that** one? But_ _he’s not trained!_ \- but Hanzo Shimada was more than capable of handling himself, especially with a mere slave. Hanzo’s eyes had widened when he was presented with the proposed wares.

A tall, muscular man stood before him in direct contrast to the lithe, waifish things waiting in the foyer. He was made of hard angles and roguish good looks, scruffy and perfumed with the scent of sweat and musk, not flowers like the others. Yet he was equally, if not more so, obedient despite his appearance, dropping to his knees compliantly at Hanzo’s feet and looking up at him with soft, brown eyes, ready to receive any order given to him. He was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to see more, please leave a Kudos or a comment (a single, crazed keyboard smash would suffice!). Feedback from my readers is what encourages me to keep creating this content for you guys and the more I get, the more I want to write! 
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)   
>  [Tumblr](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)   
>  [Tumblr [NSFW]](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)


	11. Somnophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to take a quick moment to thank everyone who has been reading my updates, especially those who have left kudos and/or comments! I really appreciate the feedback!

Hanzo was a deep sleeper. McCree often lay awake late at night, moonlight peering beneath the drawn curtains, thoughts mulling around in his head like an unending string of voices whispering at the peripherals of his consciousness. He envied Hanzo.

McCree glanced down at Hanzo’s sleeping form, bare chest rising and falling softly, his face uncharacteristically serene. He had never realised how much Hanzo’s stern features were a carefully moulded mask until he saw him like this – unguarded, his walls let down for McCree and McCree alone. The peacefulness of his expression made him look so much more kind, and McCree realised he was seeing more of Hanzo’s true self, not the construct he wanted people to see.

McCree brushed aside a stray lock of hair that had fallen across Hanzo’s face, making him twitch in his sleep at the contact. He sighed when McCree kissed his slumbering lips. McCree couldn’t help himself. He ran the tips of his fingers across Hanzo’s broad chest, feeling the smoothness of his skin and the ridges of long-faded scars. He let his hands wander lower, appreciating the subtle curves of his muscles and the angles of his hips where his modesty was covered with a band of crumpled sheets slung low across his waist. Hanzo murmured, still blissfully asleep.

Cautiously, McCree slid his hands beneath the covers, following the bow of his hips to his leg, warm and stubbled with hair. He was sleeping naked like usual. McCree’s knuckles grazed the shaft of Hanzo’s soft cock, and a devilish idea sprung into his head. With his eyes fixed unblinkingly on Hanzo’s face for any signs of life, he carefully took Hanzo’s member in his hand and began to stroke, teasing his body with a gentle, rhythmic touch. Hanzo’s lashes fluttered ever so slightly, but his chest and breathing remained limp and relaxed – still dreaming pleasantly. His cock, however, twitched at the contact, stirring to life with piqued interest as McCree roused him with his hand. McCree could only get him to half mast, filled out but nowhere near fully erect, before Hanzo suddenly stretched, his body tensing and rippling slightly as he regained consciousness.

“Don’t stop,” he muttered lightly, voice heavy and thick as he settled comfortably into the warmth of his bed, raising his hips into McCree’s fist more. His cock throbbed, and McCree felt the skin shift beneath his touch as Hanzo was suddenly a lot more firm.

“I thought you were asleep,” McCree murmured, a guilty grin creeping across his face.

“I _was.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to see more, please leave a Kudos or a comment (a single, crazed keyboard smash would suffice!). Feedback from my readers is what encourages me to keep creating this content for you guys and the more I get, the more I want to write! 
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)   
>  [Tumblr](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)   
>  [Tumblr [NSFW]](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)


	12. Food Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is some kind of self indulgent coffee shop AU where Hanzo is a decent baker and McCree is an uncultured barista.

“Hey, will you taste this for me?” Hanzo stood in the doorway to the kitchen, a bowl tucked into the crook of his arm.

“What is it?” McCree raised his head, interested, as he smacked stray coffee grounds and sugar from his hands onto the seat of his already dirty apron.

“Vanilla _crème pâtissière,”_ he replied. “French custard cream,” he added in response to McCree’s blank stare, “like the stuff that goes in profriteroles.”

“Fritter rolls?” McCree asked sceptically, eyes slitted in hesitation.

Hanzo shook his head wearily.

“It’s sweet and dessert-y. You’ll like it. Just try some.”

McCree approached with the same level of trepidation as a stray dog might approach a human offering it a bone. He sniffed warily.

“Last time you got me to try somethin’, it was spicy chocolate and I ain’t ready for that kind of surprise again.”

“This is nothing like that,” Hanzo reassured him, extending the bowl in his hands, “plus, the chilli chocolate brownies were _delightful._ I’m thinking of making them again soon.”

“Please don’t,” McCree grimaced, eyeing the bowl of custard cautiously like it might jump out at him any second. Hanzo scoffed. He dipped his finger into the custard and sampled it himself.

“It’s good, you’re missing out,” he teased.

“Alright, I’ll try some,” McCree resigned himself to his fate, “but only if you feed me like that.”

Hanzo fixed him with a steely glare, calling McCree’s bluff as McCree lowered his gaze, eyes glittering with mischief. Hanzo swiped some more of the fluffy, golden cream onto his finger and presented it to McCree. He didn’t think McCree would do it, but he was wrong.

He leaned in and took Hanzo’s finger between his lips, sucking softly. Hanzo gasped. McCree looked up at him, eyes burning fiercely and his lips curled as he moulded his tongue to the shape of Hanzo’s pointer finger, cleaning it very, _very_ thoroughly. He took the entire digit into the warmth of his mouth and ran it down the curve of his tongue, letting Hanzo feel every inch before pulling away with a wet pop.

“It’s good,” McCree said after a moment of Hanzo’s stunned silence, “real good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to see more, please leave a Kudos or a comment (a single, crazed keyboard smash would suffice!). Feedback from my readers is what encourages me to keep creating this content for you guys and the more I get, the more I want to write! 
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)   
>  [Tumblr](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)   
>  [Tumblr [NSFW]](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)


	13. Gun Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all liked Talon!Hanzo, so here’s some Talon!McCree to balance the scales.

Hanzo screwed his eyes shut, clamping his teeth down around a whimper that threatened to escape. He could feel the intrusion being slowly pushed deeper and deeper inside of him, making his heart race, adrenaline pounding through his veins and making him feel ice cold.

“What’s the matter?” McCree taunted, his teeth a stripe of ghostly white in the dark, his eyes glittering with wild malice. He flicked Hanzo’s cock with a hard finger, making Hanzo wince and recoil. “Your body is enjoying this,” McCree added, “stop pretending you’re not.”

Hanzo swallowed thickly. He was held fast by a length of thick rope that bound his hands and tightened around his throat. The more he struggled, the more it cut into him, making him light headed and chaffed raw. He glanced down, pulse roaring in his ears again as he saw what McCree was fucking him with. The curved grip of

McCree’s revolver peeked out from between Hanzo’s thighs, which meant the barrel was…

“This look suits you,” McCree purred, taking the handle of his gun and slowly shoving it further into Hanzo, “it’s going to be such a shame if I have to kill you. I’m having fun.”

Hanzo bit his lip until he tasted blood. He would never succumb to torture – he had been trained too well for that. He could, and _would_ , take his secrets to the grave if need be. It was unfortunate that his captor was such a sadist, but what else could you expect from the protege of the Reaper himself. Still though, this was especially cruel and villainous. Especially since he was _right…_ Hanzo was rock hard.

“Just tell me what I need to know, darlin’, and we can keep playin’ as long as you want,” McCree smirked, thrusting into Hanzo with his revolver in a punishing rhythm until Hanzo’s toes curled and a small, weak gasp managed to flee the confines of his throat. Just as Hanzo was beginning to give in to the pleasure, McCree extinguished his cigar on Hanzo’s thigh with a sharp hiss, a thin plume of smoke curling up from the ashy burn as he ground the embers into Hanzo’s flesh. Hanzo cried out.

“Not much of a talker, are you?” McCree sighed, flicking his cigar over his shoulder and devoting all of his attention to his captive, “that’s alright.” McCree grasped the gun firmly, and Hanzo heard an ominous click. “You know what time it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to see more, please leave a Kudos or a comment (a single, crazed keyboard smash would suffice!). Feedback from my readers is what encourages me to keep creating this content for you guys and the more I get, the more I want to write! 
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)   
>  [Tumblr](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)   
>  [Tumblr [NSFW]](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)


	14. Fingering

Jesse moaned, shuddering, as Hanzo poured a trickle of extra lube over his fingers, pushing them inside of Jesse’s eager hole with slow, teasing thrusts. He crooked the two digits inside of Jesse, feeling his inner walls contract as he rubbed the pads of his fingers along the sensitive nerves there. Jesse raised his hips, desperate for more. He brought his knees back up to his chest, letting his thighs part invitingly as he hooked his forearms beneath his legs and held them close to his body, giving Hanzo all the access he could possibly need.

Jesse felt a dribble of precum roll across his stomach from where his cock sat weeping against his torso. Hanzo noticed, and nearly purred with satisfaction as he reached down to stroke it. He squeezed tightly, timing the leisurely flicks of his wrist to the thrusts of his fingers below. Jesse, meanwhile, was coming undone. Hanzo was much more patient than he ever was, and at times like this it showed. He had been edging Jesse for the better part of an hour, just building him up bit by bit until he was sure he was about to lose his mind.

Hanzo smirked as Jesse begged to be fucked. _I’m ready_ , he whined, _I’m prepared, you can stick it right in-_. Hanzo responded with a shake of his head, his loose hair brushing past his shoulders.

“Not yet,” he chided, spreading his fingers apart, admiring how easily Jesse’s hole stretched wide. It was going to look really, _really_ good when Hanzo would replace his fingers with his dick later. Watching the tip of his thick cock disappear inside of Jesse’s welcoming warmth was one of the best parts of when they fucked. Jesse shivered again, a weak little mewl tumbling out of his mouth.

“Just a little bit more,” Hanzo mused, wetting a third finger as he brought it up to Jesse’s tight entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to see more, please leave a Kudos or a comment (a single, crazed keyboard smash would suffice!). Feedback from my readers is what encourages me to keep creating this content for you guys and the more I get, the more I want to write! 
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)   
>  [Tumblr](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)   
>  [Tumblr [NSFW]](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)


	15. Mermaid AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nani the what? We're at the halfway point already? Thank you so much to everyone who has been keeping up with my posts!

McCree mouthed along the mound of the siren’s slit, his tongue tasting the sweet saltiness of his essence which glistened with a thick coating of clear slick. The tip of his tongue teased the folds open, the smooth, scaled flesh parting to reveal a sliver of erotic pink against a backdrop of a deep cobalt tail. The mermaid squirmed, biting into his lip with fanged teeth.

McCree felt dizzy, _giddy_ , ever since he heard the siren’s hauntingly beautiful song. He had been hooked, unable to look away as the mythical beast lured him into the water with a coy glance and a beckoning hand. He hadn’t even thought to hesitate when the mermaid seduced him – he was already under his spell.

McCree licked up the length of the mermaid’s dripping heat – a flowering part where his scales became the soft, rosy flesh of his sex, revealing a sloped, glittering cock that matched his tail colours. He hungrily wrapped his lips around it, sucking and lapping at the sensitive tip until he was rewarded with a spurt of tangy, musky essence down the back of his throat.

The mermaid stroked his hair as one might a treasured pet. McCree was dimly aware of the sound of the monster’s deliriously hypnotic song ringing in his ears, but he was focused entirely on pleasuring the beautiful beast. The siren used his throat, pushing his cock deeper into McCree’s mouth until McCree thought he might choke. McCree’s fingers found the mermaid’s soft opening below his rigid cock, fucking him with two crooked digits, opening him up and making him shiver with delight. Maybe if he satisfied the siren, he could avoid an untimely grave at the bottom of the sea…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to see more, please leave a Kudos or a comment (a single, crazed keyboard smash would suffice!). Feedback from my readers is what encourages me to keep creating this content for you guys and the more I get, the more I want to write! 
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)   
>  [Tumblr](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)   
>  [Tumblr [NSFW]](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)


	16. Power Imbalance

“Well, well… detention again, Mister McCree?”

Jesse looked guiltily up into the face of Mister Shimada. He mumbled a response, sourly digging his pen into the desk before him.

“What did you do this time?” Mister Shimada asked, folding his arms haughtily, “another food fight incident? Shoved someone in a locker?”

“No,” Jesse muttered, “… I called Mister Winston a _‘monkey’_.”

Mister Shimada pursed his lips, frowning as he took a step closer. The detention hall was empty, save for the two of them, and he circled Jesse slowly, eyeing him with keen interest.

“Why?” Mister Shimada probed, coming to a stop behind Jesse’s chair. Jesse did not turn around. “You know, you seem to _enjoy_ getting detention.”

“I don’t,” Jesse grumbled.

“Are you sure about that?” Mister Shimada asked in a low tone, leaning forward until his lips were on the shell of Jesse’s ear. Jesse shivered. A hand roamed down the front of Jesse’s uniform, resting on the bulge between his legs as Jesse slouched, angling his hips up into the touch with a quiet gasp. Mister Shimada gave his half-hard cock a sharp squeeze before releasing him. Jesse whined.

“You know the rules,” Mister Shimada loomed over him, his eyes dark and burning as he started to undo his belt.

Jesse nodded obediently, looking up at his teacher with big, pretty brown eyes as he took Mister Shimada’s cock in his hand and slid off his chair to his knees.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to see more, please leave a Kudos or a comment (a single, crazed keyboard smash would suffice!). Feedback from my readers is what encourages me to keep creating this content for you guys and the more I get, the more I want to write! 
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)   
>  [Tumblr](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)   
>  [Tumblr [NSFW]](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)


	17. Hand Job

“Woah there...”

Hanzo paused, his hand already halfway down Jesse’s pants. He looked him in the eye, waiting until Jesse had taken a few deep breaths and steeled his nerves before going ahead. Hanzo’s fingers grazed the edge of Jesse’s cock and his eyes went wide – surely this was a joke. He was _huge!_

“What’s the matter?” Jesse asked nervously, unable to read Hanzo’s expression.

“It’s nothing,” Hanzo flushed and continued, wrapping his palm around Jesse’s length as his free hand peeled away Jesse’s clothes to give him ease of access. Lord, it really _was_ that big. His mouth was starting to water, and he felt a heavy, insistent pulsing right in the pit of his stomach…

“Ahh geez,” Jesse ran his fingers through his hair, tousling his already wild locks even more, “I didn’t think my first time would be like this. I… I was gonna be cool, and-”

“Quiet,” Hanzo curled his lips into a caricature of a smile. He wasn’t visibly sweating like Jesse was, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t equally as anxious about losing his virginity. He was positively petrified and Jesse’s rambling wasn’t helping.

Jesse fell quiet, watching Hanzo with alert, wary eyes. He had never felt quite so vulnerable before, and yet his body was reacting very eagerly to Hanzo’s soft touch. Hanzo, meanwhile, was gaining confidence by the second, regardless of the way his heart was hammering against his ribs. They were both boys, right? So this should work the same as when he did it himself…

Experimentally, he stroked Jesse softly, admiring his size and shape with thinly veiled awe, adjusting to the strange sensation of holding a dick that wasn’t his own for the first time. He felt Jesse twitch in his hands and enjoyed the soft sound of his nervous sigh, like he had released a breath he had been holding for quite some time. However, he was mostly right. This was both nothing at all like – and yet at the same time _exactly like_ when he jerked himself off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to see more, please leave a Kudos or a comment (a single, crazed keyboard smash would suffice!). Feedback from my readers is what encourages me to keep creating this content for you guys and the more I get, the more I want to write! 
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)   
>  [Tumblr](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)   
>  [Tumblr [NSFW]](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)


	18. Public Sex

McCree muffled a cry, biting down on his knuckles, whimpering as Hanzo drew back his hips, cock buried deep in McCree’s ass. Hanzo shushed him, desperately praying that McCree would stay quiet and they would remain unnoticed, but also finding himself unable to stop himself from pounding McCree’s tight hole in a bid to satisfy his own arousal. They were like a pair of handsy teenagers – pants around their knees, pressed up against the wall, while just around the corner Morrison was running a training session with the new recruits. If just one of them strayed too close to the door there was no way they wouldn’t be seen or heard.

Hanzo had to bite down on McCree’s shoulder as he came, the adrenaline and fear of getting busted at any second making him climax explosively. He didn’t even have an opportunity to pull out – he could only cling to McCree’s back as he pumped him full of his release. McCree was trying so, _so_ hard not to make a sound. The quiet moans and stifled whines were like music to Hanzo’s ears. They’re what tipped him over the edge – that, and McCree was extra tight today. A run through the training course clearly did wonders for his muscle tone.

Hanzo didn’t stop, even though he had finished. He would never hear the end of it if he left McCree like this without getting him off too. Even though he could hear footsteps passing alarmingly close to their position, even though their reputations would take one hell of a turn if they were discovered in such a compromising situation. Somehow the idea turned him on enough to keep his cock hard post-orgasm. He and McCree had been so secretive with their relationship out of pure necessity – he wondered what it would be like for everyone to discover the truth in such a blatantly shocking fashion. A small part of him purred internally at the idea of everyone knowing who Jesse McCree really belonged to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to see more, please leave a Kudos or a comment (a single, crazed keyboard smash would suffice!). Feedback from my readers is what encourages me to keep creating this content for you guys and the more I get, the more I want to write! 
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)   
>  [Tumblr](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)   
>  [Tumblr [NSFW]](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)


	19. Angel AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a slut for Demon!Hanzo I even find a way to include him in the Angel AU prompt.

The young angel squirmed, his soft brown hair fanned across his face as he blushed. He was no stranger to a bare torso – his ceremonial robes were usually designed for form as much as function, but there was something about the lecherous way the demon was looking at him that made him suddenly incredibly self conscious. The demon, a powerful and villainous entity by the name of Hanzo, ran a finger down the angel’s chest.

“What a lovely pet,” he crooned, crooking a finger beneath the angel’s chin, “Jesse… wasn’t it?”

The angel nodded silently. He was lovely. His sun-kissed skin was peppered with a tapestry of freckles and gold flakes decorating his body. A pair of ruffled, tawny feathers sat folded behind him and a delicate golden band circled his throat – the mark of a slave. He had been born into servitude in the heavenly court, and it was a great honour to be gifted to a dignitary such as Hanzo. He was nothing more than a sweet and beautiful new play thing, given as a remuneration package to ensure smooth negotiations between heaven and hell.

Hanzo wasted no time in consummating his new toy. He tried his mouth first – a pretty pink pout that looked sinfully divine when wrapped around his dick. Jesse had clearly been trained in the arts of the boudoir as his technique had Hanzo stiff in seconds, and cumming just as quickly.

He barely let Jesse catch his breath before he was laying him out on the bed, undressing him and tasting his tight hole, tongue pressing against his entrance and beyond. Jesse gasped and moaned in such a lovely, melodious fashion. He barely even cried as Hanzo mounted him, large, thick cock splitting him in two from the inside out. The demon couldn’t be more impressed with his pet’s obedience – he even begged quietly to be allowed to cum. Hanzo tested him – denying his request as he continued to fuck him hard into the mattress, but just like a good slave, Jesse didn’t spill a drop of his essence until Hanzo commanded him to. Hanzo was already planning what he would do next to his sweet little prize before the cum had even soaked into the sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to see more, please leave a Kudos or a comment (a single, crazed keyboard smash would suffice!). Feedback from my readers is what encourages me to keep creating this content for you guys and the more I get, the more I want to write! 
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)  
> [Tumblr](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)  
> [Tumblr [NSFW]](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)


	20. Drunk Sex

Hanzo smiled lopsidedly in a vague approximation of a smirk as he took a long, healthy drag from his glass bottle, sinking lower onto McCree’s cock with only a slight wobble. McCree slurred a jumbled prayer all mixed up with curse words, clutching his hat in one hand and his drink in the other as Hanzo rode him for all he was worth.

Most of the people at this party had either left, passed out upstairs or were watching Genji throw firecrackers into a bonfire outside. This meant Hanzo and McCree had been left alone with a couch, booze and no witnesses – a dangerous combination at the best of times.

Making out had turned quickly into heavy petting which devolved into clumsy fucking in a heartbeat. They had almost completely forgotten about the others outside, they were completely lost in the feeling of each other’s body heat and sweat and sweet, alcohol-laced breath on one another’s tongue. Hanzo and McCree both were absorbed in trying to get one another off without toppling sideways or whispering coherent, dirty sweet nothings without resulting in any unfortunate out-of-stomach experiences.

Hanzo was so shameless when he was drunk. It seemed like whisky brought out every little wanton shimmy of his hips, and every licentious, breathless moan that made sober Hanzo like a stranger to this beautiful, sexual beast in the room now. McCree could only sit back, reeling, counting his blessings that drunkenness hadn’t taken his erection as collateral damage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to see more, please leave a Kudos or a comment (a single, crazed keyboard smash would suffice!). Feedback from my readers is what encourages me to keep creating this content for you guys and the more I get, the more I want to write! 
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)   
>  [Tumblr](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)   
>  [Tumblr [NSFW]](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)


	21. Choking

Hanzo felt McCree’s large, warm hands circle his throat and squeeze and suddenly, nothing else mattered. He could barely register McCree’s hard, muscled body above him, pinning him to the mattress. There was only the sweet, delirious fog clouding his mind as he struggled to breathe, heat flushing immediately across his face and a sharp spark of adrenaline making his blood race and his lungs heave and his cock throb.

He felt McCree press the pads of his thumbs gently against his pulse, applying just a little more pressure, and Hanzo delighted in the fact there was no way McCree couldn’t tell what he was doing to him when his hands were sitting against where Hanzo’s veins frantically beat with the drumming of his heart. McCree murmured some unintelligible words of encouragement, holding his position just a little longer. Hanzo was dimly aware of McCree fucking him, wrapping Hanzo’s legs around his middle as he thrust against him.

Then McCree’s hands were loose, pulled away in order to play over Hanzo’s chest while McCree kissed his neck. The skin was flushed with friction, not quite a bruise, but certainly tender. Hanzo shivered as he gasped for air. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he whimpered as he felt McCree’s stubble graze the sensitive slope of where his neck became his broad, tattooed shoulder.

“Again?” McCree asked, his lips still pressed against Hanzo.

Hanzo could only nod, trembling with arousal and anticipation as he felt McCree’s firm, calloused hands snake around his throat once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to see more, please leave a Kudos or a comment (a single, crazed keyboard smash would suffice!). Feedback from my readers is what encourages me to keep creating this content for you guys and the more I get, the more I want to write! 
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)   
>  [Tumblr](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)   
>  [Tumblr [NSFW]](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)


	22. Magic AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say Hogwarts AU?

Jesse wasn’t sure that this charm was going to work as he had never been the best with wand-work. Get him on a broom, or out in the greenhouses and his magical knowledge would thrive but spells? Academia? That was Hanzo’s wheelhouse.

“You better not be doing what I think you’re doing.”

Jesse whipped his head around to face the door. Leaning on the entrance to the dormitories was Hanzo Shimada – prefect, straight A student, Quidditch captain and _gorgeous –_ with his arms folded and his wand neatly tucked into the pocket of his robes. He just so happened to also be Jesse’s crush. And he had just caught Jesse with his pants down, wand in hand, muttering about enlargement spells.

“I’m – _no_ this is um...” Jesse snatched a pillow from the bed, holding it over his shame as he turned a deep red.

“There’s only one guaranteed way to enlarge something like _that_ ,” Hanzo smirked, sauntering over to him. Jesse backed up until his shoulders hit the wall. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die, and briefly wondered if there was a spell for that.

“I wasn’t-” Jesse tried to protest but Hanzo was right in front of him now. Jesse could see every dark, perfect lash and every wisp of silvery hair feathered into his raven locks around his ears and the way his skin stretched as he grinned mischievously.

Hanzo sank to his knees, keeping his eyes trained on Jesse’s, and Jesse’s heart leapt into his throat. There was no way this was happening. Hanzo nudged aside the pillow, and Jesse stammered something unintelligible, mortified beyond belief that his dick was already mostly hard. Hanzo winked.

“ _Glacios_ ,” Hanzo whispered, tapping his wand against the tip of his tongue and Jesse’s eyebrows flew up so high they nearly disappeared into his hairline.

Jesse inhaled sharply through his teeth as Hanzo pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock, his head spinning and disbelief fogging his brain as he registered that Hanzo’s lips were cold like he had just been sucking an ice cube. Surely Jesse was dreaming because Hanzo was sliding his lips down the length of his erection, his mouth somehow both warm and wet and ice cold. The sensation had Jesse stiff as steel in minutes. His legs were weak, and Hanzo looked so goddamn pretty on his knees, his thick, curved lips completely at home wrapped around the girth of a cock.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to see more, please leave a Kudos or a comment (a single, crazed keyboard smash would suffice!). Feedback from my readers is what encourages me to keep creating this content for you guys and the more I get, the more I want to write! 
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)   
>  [Tumblr](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)   
>  [Tumblr [NSFW]](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)


	23. Innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some kind of young McHanzo fantasy arranged marriage AU?

Jesse looked at his bride, an expression of hesitation and fear mirrored on their faces. The wedding had been beautiful, to be sure, but it was chaotic and not exactly the best environment to get to know someone for the first time, let alone someone you were supposed to spend eternity with. After a day, all Jesse really knew was his new spouse’s name – _Hanzo_.

“What are we supposed to do now?” Hanzo’s lips were drawn as tightly as the shawl around his shoulders, clutched to his chest with tense hands.

Jesse coughed nervously.

“This is the um… honeymoon bed,” he replied, his voice wavering more than he had hoped it would. It was like he had only just realised his palms were sweating.

“So do we sleep now, or…?” Hanzo hid his face slightly behind the fluttering of an ornamental hand fan, his eyes staring at anything but Jesse.

“I um...” Jesse swallowed, his throat as dry as the desert country he came from, “I think we’re supposed to have sex.”

The delicate fanning ceased immediately. Jesse could feel the heat radiating from Hanzo’s face from across the room.

“Genji was right then,” he mumbled to himself, “he _said_ something about ‘consolidating’ the marriage.”

“I think it’s ‘consummating’,” Jesse quietly corrected.

Hanzo had resumed fanning, but it had none of the delicate artistry of before - now it was like he was trying to blow himself away from the awkward situation with a hurricane of gale force winds.

“Alright then,” Hanzo said, barely audible from where he was mumbling into his own lap, “let’s… let’s do it.”

“Really?” Jesse replied.

“Of course. Do… do you know how?”

“How what?”

“How to… you know...”

“You’re a _virgin_?”

“Of course!” Hanzo’s voice rose by the minute, a mixture of embarrassed and indignant, “you’re _not?!_ ”

“I-!” the usual lies of bravado and machismo died on his tongue, “I… me too.”

“Well,” Hanzo took a few deep breaths and stood up, letting his robes slip to his shoulders as he cautiously approached his new husband, “let’s learn together then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to see more, please leave a Kudos or a comment (a single, crazed keyboard smash would suffice!). Feedback from my readers is what encourages me to keep creating this content for you guys and the more I get, the more I want to write! 
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)   
>  [Tumblr](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)   
>  [Tumblr [NSFW]](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)


	24. Omegaverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once, I was a sweet summer child who thought the idea of mpreg was weird and gross. But now, Winter is Coming... and so am I - to the thought of hot, nasty, sweaty ABO themed sex.

****McCree could smell Hanzo’s pheromones before he even opened the door. Inside, Hanzo lay in his nest of blankets and pillows, grunting and sweating as his heat rendered him hopeless and horny and sensitive all over. He whimpered at the scent of his alpha entering the room, too mindless to even verbalise his need, resorting to simply raising his hips and presenting himself.

McCree couldn’t remove his clothes fast enough. He climbed into bed with his desperate mate, his cock already flushed red and dripping in response to the sweet smell in the air. He grabbed Hanzo’s ass, forcing it apart and licking him in a wide strip right over his most sensitive place. Hanzo was a sticky, slippery mess, his heat slick soaking through the sheets in dark patches.

Hanzo was loud. He moaned and keened as McCree fucked him. McCree was getting headier by the second the longer he was exposed to the bewitching smell of his fertile omega. Hanzo was already begging for McCree to knot him, wild with reckless abandon and desperate to feel himself filled to the brim with cum.

“You’d look so good with a belly full of my pups,” McCree growled in Hanzo’s ear, grabbing a handful of Hanzo’s broad, supple chest and squeezing around his tender nipples, “big and swollen so everyone knows you’ve been bred, that you’re _mine_.”

Hanzo whimpered, thighs pushed apart as far as they would go to take as much of McCree at a time as he could. McCree thumbed at Hanzo’s nipples until Hanzo could take no more – with a shuddering cry he came, cock spurting cum over the patches of slick pooling over the covers. He was still trembling, sobbing, as McCree pulled him backwards, sitting against the headboard with Hanzo in his lap, streaky tears of relief and arousal seeping into his facial hair. He moaned weakly as he felt McCree’s knot stretch him out, plugging his ass as the base swelled and flared, stretching him to his limit as McCree emptied himself with a quiet snarl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to see more, please leave a Kudos or a comment (a single, crazed keyboard smash would suffice!). Feedback from my readers is what encourages me to keep creating this content for you guys and the more I get, the more I want to write! 
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)   
>  [Tumblr](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)   
>  [Tumblr [NSFW]](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)


	25. Daddy Kink (Part A and Part B)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I took a poll on who was the most "Daddy" character between Hanzo and McCree, and guess what? I had a heap of replies across Twitter and Tumblr and... the results were dead. Fucking. Even. So I did both! Here's Part A, Daddy!Hanzo with a Humiliation Kink twist and Part B, Daddy!McCree with a Praise Kink twist.

**Part A**

McCree had never felt so exposed. Face down on the bed, his ass was raised high and accessible, his hands and feet bound with cuffs and chains that linked together until he was hog tied like a calf at a rodeo. Hanzo stood behind him, dressed to kill. He was still wearing the expensive suit from his business meeting, complete with fine leather gloves and polished, pointed shoes. In one hand, he held a riding crop, which he tapped thoughtfully against the black palm of his other hand as he made McCree verbalise every last thing he wanted. It was mortifying, though McCree’s dick didn’t think so. Hanzo could see his thick, hard cock hanging pitifully untouched between his legs, leaking drips of precum onto the bed.

“What do you say?” Hanzo narrowed his eyes, a malicious glint to them.

“I...-” McCree yelped and then whimpered as he was struck swiftly with the riding crop. Hanzo smoothed the blow with his fingers, and poured another liberal splash of lubricant over his ass.

“What. Do. You. Say?” Hanzo repeated himself in an authoritative hiss.

“Y-yes, Daddy,” McCree felt like he was approaching an emotion that was a whole leap above “embarrassed” now, but _God_ did it feel _so_ _fucking good_ _._

Hanzo thrust a gloved finger into McCree suddenly, making him cry out in a mixture of pleasure and shock.

“‘ _Yes, Daddy’_ what?” Hanzo continued to torture McCree, making him talk as he fucked him with just a single digit, making his thighs shiver meekly. McCree could hear the sound of the crop being tapped impatiently against the sheets. He wasn’t sure he could take another smack without losing his mind completely, so he obeyed without hesitation.

“Yes, Daddy, I want you to fuck me!”

Hanzo snickered.

“Pathetic,” he spat, “for a _dog_ , you’re not very well trained. Tell me again – nice and clearly – what you want me to do to you, or else...” Hanzo’s finger paused, pressed right against his prostate, “… I’ll stop.”

“No, please-” McCree whined pathetically, his voice pitching upwards as he felt the cool leather of the crop trace teasing circles over his ass. Another strike, and McCree was at his limit – he came with a weak moan, eyes rolling a little into his head and cum trickling down the inside of his leg, pooling beneath him.

“Now what do you say?” Hanzo clicked his tongue in disgust, managing to sound both erotic and pissed off at the same time.

McCree felt giddy, like a pile of mush that was somehow also floating on a butt of bliss. He smiled lopsidedly, positively glowing.

“ _Thank you, Daddy._ ”

\---

**Part B**

“You’re a good boy, ain’tcha?” McCree purred, his deep accented drawl sending a shiver down Hanzo’s spine.

Hanzo sat on his knees, perfectly still, a demure pout on his lips. McCree thought he looked as pretty as a picture like that – all dark, soft features with a lithe, fair body. Hanzo’s torso was bare, with a length of silk rope woven across him in an intricate web, knotted and twisted with surprising artistry and strength. When Hanzo shifted ever so slightly, the subtle coarseness of the rope would rub teasingly over sensitive places such as his nipples, which were now stiff peaks, or his crotch, which was now bulging at its confines.

“Tell Daddy what you want, Pumpkin,” he cooed, crouching down to Hanzo’s eye level, enjoying the way he blushed immediately.

“T-touch… me,” Hanzo mumbled, embarrassingly aroused by the heated energy in the room.

“Of course,” McCree praised in a sweet, honeyed voice, “anythin’ for you. Where d’you want to be touched?”

Hanzo’s shoulders trembled as his breath caught in his throat.

“M… my chest...” he managed to say, feeling mousier by the second but none the less hungry for release.

McCree indulged him straight away, rewarding his good behaviour with a quick response. He wrapped a large, warm hand around Hanzo’s breast, squeezing slightly, the muscle taut and firm yet soft enough to let his fingers dig into it. He bent his head and took Hanzo’s nipple between his teeth, mouthing over it as his breath teased against the rest of Hanzo’s skin. Hot and wet, his tongue flicked over the tender bud, making Hanzo shudder and keen softly, back arching in to the touch. He caressed the rest of Hanzo’s beautiful body with his fingers, touching him everywhere he could reach.

He surfaced from his suckling, cheeks ruddy and a little out of breath. He kissed Hanzo passionately with his flushed, swollen lips, crushing their mouths together and letting his tongue snake into Hanzo’s mouth dominantly. Hanzo responded in kind, kissing back just as passionately but with a certain sense of gentle passiveness to his movements. He was letting McCree take control.

“You want my cock, darlin’?” McCree breathed against Hanzo’s lips.

“ _Yes, Daddy._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I full splooshed when I heard McCree's new Halloween voice lines where he calls people "Pumpkin". Like, instantaneously. Jizz. In. My. Pants. 
> 
> If you would like to see more, please leave a Kudos or a comment (a single, crazed keyboard smash would suffice!). Feedback from my readers is what encourages me to keep creating this content for you guys and the more I get, the more I want to write! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)  
> [Tumblr](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)  
> [Tumblr [NSFW]](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)


	26. Tentacles

The monster that sprouted from the witch’s seed was exactly as Hanzo had imagined. He had paid a pretty price in gold coins to the witch of the wilds for her gift – the breath of life itself. She had woven her spell into a tiny seed, told him to plant it at the full moon and all of his wishes would be granted. Hanzo didn’t know exactly what wishes she was speaking of – he had never discussed anything of the sort with her – but she had vanished with nary more than a twinkle in her eye.

He had named the monster Jesse. He had been reading a recount of an infamous bandit of the same name recently, and the moniker seemed to fit the monster’s rugged, roguishly handsome looks. He was like a giant, poisonous flower, but a humanoid man grew in place of a stem at its heart. He could not speak, but he could communicate well enough with simple gestures. Vines sprouted from the base of his pod, coiled dormant around the pot he grew in.

Hanzo had been surprised the first time Jesse had fed from him many years ago. The monster had seduced him with a sweet, airborne aphrodisiac then sucked him dry with a thick, translucent tentacle vine squashed around his cock. Hanzo had experienced the most mind-melting orgasm of his life at that point, and after a few repeated incidents, Hanzo began to connect the dots – this was how Jesse seemed to take nutrients. It was an odd design choice from the witch of the wilds but… not _wholly_ unwelcome.

Jesse was allowed to feast freely on Hanzo’s cum, and he did so with regular enthusiasm. Hanzo could tell when he was hungry, as the petals of his pod would be flushed an angry crimson, and his vines would stir restlessly around him, as his sharp, hawkish eyes watched Hanzo move around the room with unblinking alertness. He would shiver happily as Hanzo moved closer, his tentacles impatiently grabbing at Hanzo’s clothes to get into his pants.

Jesse was surprisingly talented for a plant. He knew that the more aroused Hanzo was, the more cum he would be rewarded with. He would often snake a vine or two behind Hanzo’s legs to tease his hole, or force one down his throat which always seemed to make Hanzo purr with approval. A sucker or two on his nipples, a dexterous tendril milking his cock, and both of them finished the evening feeling satiated.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to see more, please leave a Kudos or a comment (a single, crazed keyboard smash would suffice!). Feedback from my readers is what encourages me to keep creating this content for you guys and the more I get, the more I want to write! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)  
> [Tumblr](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)  
> [Tumblr [NSFW]](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)


	27. Hate Sex

“Disgusting.”

Hanzo’s face was twisted with loathing, even as he stripped hastily out of his clothes.

“I cannot believe my brother counts flea ridden dogs like yourself among his so called _friends_.”

“Your brother counted me a lot more than just a ‘friend’, sweetheart,” McCree bit back, one hand down Hanzo’s pants, the other guiding them both back to the bed, “let’s see if you’re as good a ride as he is.”

Hanzo glowered at him, even as his lips parted and he began to pant softly as McCree jerked them off together with loose, messy strokes. When McCree went in for the kiss, Hanzo bit him. McCree let out a strangled yell in shock, which quickly turned into a predatory growl, Blood beaded at his lip, smearing over them both as he pressed his face against Hanzo’s neck, nipping hard and bruising dark hickies along the column of his throat. They bucked wildly into one another, grappling aggressively in a bid to both throw the other off, and draw them closer at the same time.

“Don’t think I’m as easy as Genji,” Hanzo sneered, wrapping his thighs around McCree’s middle and squeezing him until he balked, “I am not so easy to please. I have far different tastes to what my brother has.”

“Clearly not _that_ different,” McCree smirked, pining Hanzo in kind, “since y’both couldn’t wait to get my cock out.”

“ _Vulgar_.”

Hanzo raked his nails down McCree’s back, cutting McCree off from a scathing retort. They were caught in the heat of the moment, focused more on the friction between them than trying to haze one another further. And from that moment on, Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada fell head over heels… in hate.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to see more, please leave a Kudos or a comment (a single, crazed keyboard smash would suffice!). Feedback from my readers is what encourages me to keep creating this content for you guys and the more I get, the more I want to write! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)  
> [Tumblr](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)  
> [Tumblr [NSFW]](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)


	28. Clothed Sex

Hanzo wondered how much he could get away with at this boring briefing meeting. Everybody seemed generally absorbed in what their current mission commander – Lena Oxton – was saying about the protest situation unfolding in Beijing. It was a non-emergency briefing and therefore, not worth his full attention. Pushing McCree’s buttons in public, however… now _that_ was a worthwhile use of his time.

McCree was sitting opposite Hanzo, doodling on a scrap piece of paper. From where Hanzo was viewing it upside down, it looked to be an exceptionally beefy man with an impressive handlebar moustache gunning down a pack of flying zombie raccoons with a grenade launcher. McCree jumped, streaking a heavy black line through the middle of a particularly ugly raccoon as he felt something snake into his lap.

Hanzo smirked. He had quietly shirked his foot from his shoe and from where he sat, found he could _just_ reach McCree’s crotch. McCree looked down in alarm, then back to Hanzo with a sense of urgent confusion. Hanzo pretended not to see him, feigning interest in Lena’s presentation.

McCree dropped his pen as Hanzo began to tease his cock through his jeans, flirting the tip of his toes over where McCree was already bulging at the seams. With surprising dexterity, he was able to grind the ball of his foot against McCree’s erection, coaxing it to full mast as McCree shuddered, pressing his fist to his mouth and trying desperately to keep his cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to see more, please leave a Kudos or a comment (a single, crazed keyboard smash would suffice!). Feedback from my readers is what encourages me to keep creating this content for you guys and the more I get, the more I want to write! 
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)  
> [Tumblr](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)  
> [Tumblr [NSFW]](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)


	29. Mind Break

Whatever the Dragon Lord wanted, the Dragon Lord received. He demanded total control over all things, and so he got it.

“Submit,” said the Dragon Lord, fire on his tongue and an icy chill to his piercing stare and the gunslinger sent to slay him had no choice but to obey.

The Dragon Lord smugly paraded the gunslinger before his would-be usurpers, quashing all hope of a rebellion by making a mockery of their champion.

“Kneel,” said the Dragon Lord, and the “Hero” of this tale acquiesced – falling graciously to the ground at the Dragon Lord’s feet. Once, the gunslinger wore leathers and metal armour, but now he was decorated with priceless jewels and thin chains – nothing else. The marks left by the Dragon Lord’s fury were like a tapestry of welts across the canvas of the gunslinger’s body. Where his mind was sharp and his vision keen many moons ago, now he walked as though in a deep trance, his eyes dim and glassy.

The Dragon Lord rounded up those who would defy him – an enclave of treacherous cowards and forced them to watch as he mounted their now docile commander, bending him over the twisted throne of bone and glass and fucked him. The former gunslinger just moaned softly, riding back against him as though he had been a lifelong whore, passive and mild, the fire in his heart extinguished and replaced with a subservient slave addicted to the Dragon Lord’s praise.

He never spoke out of turn, he just simply adored his Master with his whole being. The Dragon Lord’s magic had his mind at ransom, rendering him a ghost of his former self – though in the Dragon Lord’s opinion, it was an improvement. He enjoyed pushing his new pet to his limits before rewarding him lavishly. The gunslinger got beat within an inch of his life – backhanded until he bruised, clawed until he bled, burnt until he blacked out, but he gladly took the punishment if it meant the Dragon Lord would treat him afterwards.

The reward was sometimes worse than the punishment. He could only whimper softly, prisoner in his own head as his body was used and abused, reacting against his will to the Dragon Lord’s touch. He would suffer the Dragon Lord’s voracious appetite – being fucked by a thick cock until his eyes rolled and he was a panting, drooling mess. His hole would be stretched and his body pounded into the ground, with the Dragon Lord discarding him once he was satiated, leaving the gunslinger to crawl back to his quarters, aching, bloodied and drenched in several full loads of cum. Yet even as he nursed his wounds, there was a tender smile on his face. He wouldn’t want to be anywhere else in the world but by the Dragon Lord’s side, because whatever the Dragon Lord wanted – he got, and he wanted _him_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to see more, please leave a Kudos or a comment (a single, crazed keyboard smash would suffice!). Feedback from my readers is what encourages me to keep creating this content for you guys and the more I get, the more I want to write! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)  
> [Tumblr](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)  
> [Tumblr [NSFW]](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)


	30. Vampire AU

McCree felt warm and light headed, like he had stood up too quickly from an overly steamy bath. His knees buckled beneath him, but something was holding him upright, preventing him from falling. That something was the vampire currently feeding from him, drinking greedily from the puncture at his neck, holding him pinned against the wall.

He moaned, parting his thighs slightly, enjoying the way the vampire’s thigh was rubbing against his erection. He was awash with feverish hormones, a feel-good tingle creeping down his chest from where the vampire’s teeth had pierced his flesh, his body reacting accordingly. His crossbow clattered noisily to the ground, his limp hand finally losing its grip.

“Exquisite,” the vampire purred, his teeth ringed red as he drew back to lick hungrily at his lips, eyeing his prey with a keen, piercing blue eye.

McCree could do nothing more than moan deeply, tipping his head back in invitation. He may have been sent to kill the monster, but that had been put on hold for now. The vampire latched onto his neck once more and McCree felt a pulsing in the pit of his stomach that saw his cock harden in his trousers. It didn’t go unnoticed. Jesse felt the vampire smirk against his shoulder, the beast’s elegant fingers trailing down the front of his opened shirt to slip beneath his belt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to see more, please leave a Kudos or a comment (a single, crazed keyboard smash would suffice!). Feedback from my readers is what encourages me to keep creating this content for you guys and the more I get, the more I want to write! 
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)   
>  [Tumblr](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)   
>  [Tumblr [NSFW]](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)


	31. Free Choice (Gangbang featuring Jack and Gabriel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it... the final chapter. A huge shout out to everyone who has read and enjoyed Dirty Love, especially those who have regularly left me comments and feedback. You're a big part of the reason I could find the energy to keep this going all month. I'm really proud of myself for managing to keep up with daily updates, and I'm really thankful for all the kudos, hits and commentary - you guys are awesome, and I hope you look forward to my next project!

Hanzo felt like a stranger. He watched, mesmerised and a little envious as his lover sunk into the embrace of men from his past. He knew he could never compete with the likes of them. Not only were Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes Adonis-like figures in their own right, but they had history with Jesse, they had shared a dark narrative that Hanzo had never been a part of.

The way they moved together was comfortable and familiar, knowing how to touch and kiss one another with practised effortlessness. Jack and Gabe were a couple, but occasionally they had indulged Gabe’s ward. Jesse had been much younger then, and eager for the opportunity to get in between Jack’s stunning body and Gabe’s muscular form, a sentiment he still seemed to carry to this day. He was so eager to please them both – he always had been.

Jack laid back on the bed, dragging the other two with him, a mess of hands and mouths finding one another in the tangle. Jesse sank down onto Jack’s length, the flutter of his breath and the blissful look on his face a clear display of the nostalgic kind of comfort he was feeling. Gabe drew himself up behind Jesse, helping him ride with hands on his hips, kissing his shoulders and petting his hair fondly. It was a surprisingly soft gesture coming from such a stern, battle-hardened man.

“Get over here,” Gabriel said gruffly, extending a hand to Hanzo. Hanzo simply stared like he wasn’t sure what he was looking at.

Jesse threw him a flirtatious glance over his shoulder, slowing his hips to bounce slow and deep on Jack’s dick, making Jack groan, tipping his head back into the pillows. Hanzo crept closer, hesitant—almost wary.

“Come closer,” Jack panted from the bed, tracing a finger down the back of Hanzo’s hand once he was close enough, “you’re welcome here too.” Jesse grabbed his chest, burying his face in it as Gabe and Jack both stretched him wide. Jesse nipped at his collar bones, and Hanzo found that the jealousy was waning quickly by the second.

“Ride his face,” came a gravelly order from his left, and Hanzo looked up to where Gabriel was flicking his head towards Jack. Jack flushed. “He likes it.”

“You should do it,” Jesse crooned, his cheeks aflame and his eyes slitted with pleasure, “it’s _sooo_ good.”

Hanzo had no time for hesitation, as curious hands and adventurous fingers dragged him over until he was astride Jack’s shoulders, turned so he could face Jesse and enjoy the spectacle of him getting railed. Gabe leaned over Jesse’s shoulder to kiss Hanzo, dragging his lip through his sharp teeth. Jesse watched closely, the dark glimmer in his eyes betraying his enjoyment of watching his past and present collide in such an erotic display. Jesse had been right – Jack _was_ good. Hanzo didn’t feel so much like a stranger any more – he was one of them now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for being a part of this journey. While I am sad to see it end, I am so very thankful for the opportunity to have brought these drabbles to such a wide and receptive audience. Thank you, dear reader! It means the world to me.
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)   
>  [Tumblr](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)   
>  [Tumblr [NSFW]](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)


End file.
